When You Were Still Here
by Ashley Tigers
Summary: Are you happy that you left me? Are you happy that you broke me in the inside? Are you happy that I can't keep in my emotions like you do? Are you happy that I'm not as strong as you? Are you happy that I am happy? (Note this isn't about the musical, but the name does fit with the story.)


**_Don't you miss those old times..._**

 ** _When we were still together..._**

"Hey cool!" Sophia squealed as she saw a new PM, "Captain Awesome messaged me!" She turned over to her best friend sitting right next to her, "You think we should say hi?" Ashley Tigers nodded, her dark hair bouncing slightly, "Sure, why not?"

 ** _When we would work together..._**

"OK, so, how are we going to put all the OC'S in?" Nick asked, laying the tip of his fingertips on the keyboard. His brown eyes traced the outlines of every word, trying to think to himself. Sophia walked over to him and gave him a big smile, making him stick out his tongue in annoyance. This made the hyper girl giggle, "Ashley! Nick is making that adorable face again!'. Suddenly, another figure came over and looked over Nick's shoulder, gripping on the side of his chair slightly. This made the boy blush and bit the bottom of his lip nervously. "Well, seems like we are going to have to do something different, huh Nick?" Tigers said, looking down at her friend. He looked back at her, face flushed and cheeks hot, "Wha...what do you mean?". She gave a small smile and looked over at the computer screen, the white light shining on her face. "I mean we are going to need Sophia to type some parts of it."

Skies immediately started smiling and jumped, "REALLY! OMG!". She ran over to her friend and hugged her side, eyes closed with a smile brighter then the sun, "Thank you so much!" The 13-year-old rolled his eyes and tapped the desk with his fingers, "You act like you just won a unicorn or something." Suddenly, the brown-haired-girl smile got even bigger, "OMG! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!"

"Oh geez..."

 ** _When we would hang out together..._**

"I'M A GRASS! I'M AM PART OF THE GRASS FAMILY NOW!" Sophia yelled, laying on the bright green grass while waving her hands frantically. Nick was standing right next to her, face covered with his hand, but you could clearly see that he was annoyed. "No you're not, Sophia. Your a human BEING, not a grass person.." Next to him was his crush, snickering at the scene in front of them. "Nick, I hope you know that she is not going to listen to you, right?" Ashley said, covering her mouth to quiet down her laughter. He sighed and flopped on the floor, right next to his friend, "Yeah I know..."

Not a second passed until Sophia threw her arms around the brown-haired-boy and pulled him close, giggling as he let out a gasp. Ashley smirked and joined them, laughing when she felt Nick trying to use her as a shield against Sophia.

 ** _But then it happened..._**

"And...deleted! There, all of my stories are deleted. You guys can take over now." Ashley said, looking over at her two best friends with eyes of slight anger. Sophia bit her bottom lip, "What do you mean we can take over? Just because we are going to different high schools doesn't mean that we can't hang out anymore!" The pretty girl looked away and gripped the table, trying to find the right words to say. "Its not that, its just...I don't want to interfere with your relationship. I feel like I'm the third wheel, but really I should be the first of my own success..." Nick looked down at his hands, trying to avoid eye contact as much as he could, "Ashley, please don't do this. You are going to be successful, we aren't going to stop you! Promise!" Again, Tigers looked away and shut the laptop, walking toward the door. Finally, she looked at him as her hand gripped the door knob, "You don't know that."

 ** _You tried..._**

"GET HER OFF, GET HER OFF! GET HER NECK OFF THE ROPE!"

"IM TRYING TO! ITS TOO TIGHT!"

 ** _You failed..._**

"Is she awake?"

"It seems that Ms. Tigers lost air for a total of two minutes before you and Nick took her off the rope. If she were to stay there a minute longer, she would have chocked herself to death."

 ** _Are you happy you didn't succeed?_**

"Why did you do this? Why would you want to take away your own life?"

"Isn't it obvious? I was never good enough, my parents are dead, I'm smart enough...hell, who am I? What am I suppose to do?"

"You're suppose to live!"

 ** _Are you happy that you moved?_**

"Will you visit me and Nick at all?"

"If I have the time..."

 ** _Are you happy you made it?_**

"Hello?"

"Sophia, its me, Ashley."

"Omg! Ashley! How has it been!"

"Good! I made it into Magnet!"

"Oh...that's great. Um, are you visiting?"

"Depends if I have time."

 ** _Are you happy you left me?_**

Sophia slowly walked over the big, white house. Her head was held up high and a smile was slightly showing. Today she was going to visit her best friend. The one that protected her from those bullies, the one that made her life such an adventure, the one who tired to hang herself,

the one that had left her.

With one hand shoved in her coat pocket and a deep breathe, she knocked on the door. Waiting for someone to answer, she recalled all those fun memories of the past, how much she wished she could back in time. Tears started welling up her eyes, just the thought of seeing Ashley again made her so happy.

Suddenly, the door opened.

 ** _Are you happy that you killed me in the inside?_**

But it wasn't her. It was another woman, a sign that only meant that...

Ashley Tigers had moved.

"I'm sorry, I thought I...um..."

 ** _Are you happy that I couldn't even keep in my emotions like you did everyday?_**

Tears streamed down the young girl's face as she apologized repeatedly, wiping them away quickly with her sleeve.

 ** _Are you happy that I am not as strong and tough as you?_**

 ** _Are you happy that-_**

Then the doorbell ringed. It was dark and in Midnight, who would want to visit in this hour? Slowly, Sophia left her computer and walked over to her door, wiping the tears that fell when she was writing. Peeking through the little peephole, she saw a girl. A beautiful girl with long, wavy dark hair and green eyes that seem to light up in the night. And if Sophia looked close enough, she was pretty sure the girl was smiling.

 ** _Are you happy that you're here with me now?_**

The broken-hearted friend opened the door and nearly fell to ground when she saw who it was.

"Hey Sophia."

"A-Ashley?"

 _ **Are you happy that I am happy?**_


End file.
